


Vampire Stalker

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Halloween Costumes, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Instead of participating in the Halloween Party like everyone else, Bayonetta wants to do something fun with Corrin. Her definition of fun is scary for Corrin, but he’s willing to let her have her way tonight for some interesting roleplaying to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingSonic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/gifts).



> RisingSonic17 gave me a lewd idea for Halloween with these two and I literally cannot stop thinking about it so, you’re going to have this. Enjoy!

Corrin sighed as he dismissed himself from the obnoxious party that was going on Halloween. The silver haired prince had everything he needed. He snatched a few pieces of candy from the candy table and made sure to get some earplugs that were going to be needed for tonight. One would think that Corrin was interested in the Halloween Party simply because he loved hanging out with the other Smashers and loved the candy. That wasn't the case for tonight.

For the past week, Corrin felt like he was having issues with Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch had tried her hardest for him to come to participate in the Halloween Party with him, but he simply wasn't interested. The one costume idea he liked was rejected by her simply because he wasn't a child and the one Bayonetta wanted feminized him to the point that people could have mistaken him for his twin sister Cory. If there was no compromise on the costume, Corrin was just going to crash early that night. He had sensitive hearing, so he would need the earplugs to at least be able to sleep while the rest of the Smashers were having the time of their lives with singing, dancing, telling horror stories with each other and scarfing down the candy. Of course, the children Smashers went out to go trick-o-treating meaning the adults would benefit more from the party below. They were still acting like unsupervised teenagers seeing as how Master and Crazy Hand were nowhere to be seen on the night of Hallow's Eve.

Bayonetta still wanted to do something with Corrin. The silver haired prince was aware that the thing she wanted to do would be something sexual since he refused to go to the party for anything romantic with her.

 _"Let's do something spooky together" she said._ Corrin thought grimly to himself. _"It would be fun" she said. Does Cere not realize her definition of fun is just scary for me?_

The Umbra Witch was a sexual person. There was no point in hiding it. Besides possibly Palutena, Bayonetta was the most sexual girl in the mansion. Corrin knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to date her. He enjoyed being around her despite the rocky start they had when they first met. However, he had learned that Bayonetta was a stubborn woman. When she wanted something, she was going to fight until she got it. Corrin was a normally a huge pushover, but he really didn't need to end up in a dress just to please her. It was why the topic had changed from the party to what they would do in bed. She was so vocal on what she wanted that it caused Corrin to tremble just thinking about their conversation.

… _She told me it would be a surprise…but I said I was fine with whatever she had planned._ Corrin thought to himself as he made it up the stairs to the second floor. _She just asked me what our safe word would be and I just said buttercup. I hope she wasn't angry that I chose a flower as a safe word…_

If Bayonetta was asking for Corrin to give her a safe word, chances were that she was going to do something he wasn't too thrilled with. In the back of his mind, he was excited at whatever the Umbra Witch planned for the both of them, but at the moment…he could give zero fucks.

Corrin's "costume" was his pajamas with cute animals on it. He sighed knowing full well he had to deal with some of the older Smashers mocking his attire for the evening. Corrin's intention was to go back to his room, eat the candy he took and go to sleep. If Bayonetta didn't do anything between that time period, then he simply wasn't going to participate in whatever planned she had cooked up for them. He had a very reason to be concerned for going overboard though.

_If she doesn't try anything funny today…then she knows full well I have no intention of having sex with her for the remainder of the week._

Corrin sighed realizing that even if she knew his reason for not wanting to do anything the next day, she would still try it anyway.

"…And I still don't see her…" The silver haired prince grumbled. "She's going to miss out."

After trudging to the third floor, Corrin was ready to call it a night. He let out a loud yawn as he prepared to open the room that he and Cloud shared.

Before Corrin had a chance to make it into his room, a hand reached out from the shadows and seized him almost immediately. The dragon prince's eyes widened as his first instinct was to try and fight off the assailant, but the assailant was too smart for that.

"What's a little boy doing out here in the middle of the night? I would think you would join the party, but I guess you like the idea of having mysterious encounters."

The assailant tried to keep a low voice, but Corrin could tell the gender just from the way the assailant was speaking. He growled feeling the assailant's hand reaching down his pajama pants almost immediately.

"Guhh…why you…" Corrin began but his sentence was cut off when the assailant's hand was placed over his mouth. "Gnnn…"

"Good boys should know when to stand down." The assailant taunted. "If you don't want to get hurt, you'll come along quietly."

Corrin didn't have much of a choice. His sword and his dragonstone were both in the room. If he could just get inside the room, he could possibly fend the assailant off, but…

_Cere…please don't be so rough. You know how I feel about stuff like this…_

The dragon prince had no choice but to obey the assailant. He groaned when he was being tugged away from the door and up the stairs. His attacker was stronger than him despite being a woman. Perhaps knowing her gender was what was making Corrin feel ashamed about himself not being able to fight back. When forced to walk up the stairs, Corrin couldn't help but smell the rosemary on her. It was an entrancing scent to say the least.

_She remembered…_

Even when her prey resisted, the assailant still managed to drag him to the fourth floor where the only people who were on the floor were the angel twins. For once they were at the Halloween Party meaning that the fourth floor was vacant. The fourth floor was known for having the guest rooms that could be easily accessed by any fighter. The assailant knew this and forced him into the closest room. She was quick to throw Corrin onto the bed and lock the door behind her.

"Despite being a prince, you sure are easy prey." She hummed as she wasted no time with getting on top of him. "I almost think you enjoy being a damsel."

Corrin shook his head. "N-No…that's not…true…"

The Umbra Witch licked her lips as she took something out of her outfit. Before Corrin had a chance to get off the bed, he already found something sharp being pointed at the back of his neck.

"Who said you could move?" She asked darkly. Her lens glared in Corrin's direction sending shivers down his spine.

Corrin yelped as he felt that sharp object being used to tear off his pajamas. He grumbled about how these were his favorite pajamas and expecting Bayonetta to fix it later, but for now, he let her use the sharp object to cut away his pajamas so that they fell on the bed. Bayonetta hummed seeing Corrin's naked back. She would turn her attention to the bottom portion of his pajamas. A quick slice would result in Corrin's rear being exposed to the raven haired witch.

"Delicious." She hummed. "I picked a good target."

Corrin tried to move from his position but the Umbra Witch held him down long enough so she could tie his hands up. Corrin wanted to ask where she got the rope, but then he would realize that she was using a part of her hair to tie him up. He was more surprised by the Umbra Witch pushing her body against him with her face close to his.

"Are you going to scream for help?" She asked coldly. "I'm sure someone will save you if you scream loud enough."

"G-Get away from me…" Corrin hissed.

His reward for barking an order at her was his ear being nibbled by the Umbra Witch. His ear was a sensitive spot so a large moan escaped his lips as a result.

"You say that, but you make adorable sounds like that." Corrin's assailant teased as he lowered her head to his neck and lightly bit down. "It turns me on."

Corrin's eyes widened in horror feeling her teeth sink into his skin. She had every intention of going with the role of a vampire assailant. The Umbra Witch was rather surprised that he had enough strength to push her off. It wouldn't change the position that much, but at least he was demonstrating that he still had some fight left in him.

"You creep…get away from me!" Corrin ordered as he stared directly into her eyes. He refused to lose the staring contest even though Bayonetta's appearance was breathtaking.

"…I'm not really pleased with your defiance." Bayonetta told him as she reached into her outfit to take out a blindfold. "I guess I have to blind you to show who the boss around here is."

Before the blindfold was put on him, Corrin was able to see the beautiful costume that his assailant was in. Bayonetta dressed up as a sexy vampire. A costume like that deserved for her hair to be her original beehive style, but she didn't feel like growing her hair out again and kept it short. Her suit was replaced by a corset that was tight enough to keep her breasts in check, but one wrong move and her breasts would escape its confinement. The corset was held together by red ribbons in the front instead of the back like you would expect, but Corrin had to remember that Bayonetta was capable of making her own outfit from her hair, so it made sense that the design choice was strange to say the least. Tight pants were made to match with her black corset. Black veils were added to her arms to give an "erotic" feel. She wore an extra black cloth around her waist to hide her crotch area. Finally, she wore a black cape with a bright red shade inside the cape. If she wanted to entrance Corrin, it was working. The dragon prince even noticed that Bayonetta was wearing an earpiece to make it seem like she had spiky ears like a bat…although she could be using magic to give herself the demonic appearance.

"Like what you see, Corrin?" Bayonetta asked as she licked her lips. "It will be the last thing you see before I eat you alive."

When Corrin refused to bark back, Bayonetta used this opportunity to blindfold him.

"Now be a good boy and do whatever I tell you." The Umbra Witch threatened in a rather light-hearted manner. "I will make this as painless as possible."

After the first bite, Corrin should have expected her to bite him again. He should have expected her to get on top of him in order to do that. He should have expected her to leave red marks all over his body…yet his reaction said otherwise.

Bayonetta made Corrin's neck the first part she would attack. It made sense that she would sink her teeth into his neck until she drew blood seeing as how she was playing the role of a vampire. Corrin let out a low roar at the second bite before it started morphing into delightful moans. After biting his neck, Bayonetta would find a different spot on Corrin's body to bite. His shoulders were easy picking. Corrin's pale skin made it so easy to leave bite marks that others could see should he take off his clothes. With every bite, Corrin's voice increased in volume. His loudness stemmed from his ever growing erection with each bite.

"These bites are meant to remind you of who you belong to." Bayonetta told him as she blew into his ear. She purred at the adorable sound she received. "No one else will claim you."

The dragon prince's mind started to become a blank the longer this went on. Why were these bites making him horny? Was he secretly into being claimed in such a possessive manner or was Bayonetta using some magic to get him hard?

_At this rate…I'll cum before Cere even…_

Corrin did reach his breaking point from these bites and kisses. The raven haired witch reached out to grasp at his chin. The dragon prince thought she was going to force something down his throat without warning, but he was met with a passionate (yet sloppy) kiss instead. Something stirred inside him feeling Bayonetta's tongue wrap around his own. Her dominance was too much for him. The Umbra Witch had her other hand near his dick in order to catch the semen that would eventually squirt onto her hand. The whimper that Bayonetta felt when kissing him only aroused her, and made her want to change the way she was tormenting him tonight.

"You naughty boy. You came from just me kissing you. You underestimated the power of a vampire's kiss."

The young Smasher groaned feeling Bayonetta reach out for his cock. Why must she torment him so? He needed to catch his breath, but she wasn't going to let him. Her cold hands wrapped around his length. Once she had a firm grip, she started to stroke his dick up and down. She only needed to do it for a few minutes before Corrin became hard again.

"One time is simply not enough for you." The Umbra Witch hummed after feeling Corrin submit to her touch. "You're a very naughty dragon."

"Cere…" Corrin moaned as he felt his second climax arriving. He wouldn't be able to cum again due to his girlfriend's next action.

The grey eyed witch got off of Corrin confusing him greatly. What was she planning now that she was no longer interested in biting him? Corrin felt his body be moved slightly down the bed to where he wasn't near the pillow. This way, Bayonetta could suck in front of him and extend her fingers out to him.

"Suck my fingers." The Umbra Witch ordered. "You may not be able to see them, but you know they're in front of you."

Corrin felt her poking at her mouth with her fingers. He tried to stop himself from drooling at the concept of being able to suck on her long fingers. The Nohrian prince obeyed as he opened his mouth happily and allowed the Umbra Witch to shove her fingers down his mouth. She didn't go too far so she wouldn't hurt him, but made sure that her fingers were deep in for him to coat her fingers with his saliva.

The dragon prince wanted to do more than just suck her fingers. He tasted the older Smasher's fingers and treated it like it was candy. The dragon prince made a small slurping sound while Bayonetta allowed Corrin to wrap his tongue around her fingers.

"You're treating my fingers like you're treating a man's cock." Bayonetta hummed. "You should make those sounds more often."

Corrin's cheeks became red again at her teasing again, yet that didn't stop him from making the perverted noises. For a moment, Bayonetta considered removing the blindfold just to see what lewd expression Corrin's eyes were making.

Once she was content with how much saliva was on her fingers, Bayonetta pulled her fingers away from Corrin's mouth causing him to whine at the loss of something to suck on. He shivered feeling the presence of her hand near his hole. He bit his lips once he felt her sticking her fingers in him.

"Ahhh!"

"I advise that you don't move, dear. Wouldn't want to cum just from this now would you?"

His cheeks remained flushed feeling the Umbra Witch quickly insert a second finger inside of him. She tried to push inside of him as deeply as possible.

"C-Cere, n-not so rough!" He cried out even though his hips were moving to get the most out of her fingers.

"You say that now, but you really just want something bigger inside you." The Umbra Witch teased as a third finger got inserted after Corrin adjusted to the first two fingers. "Your body reacts nicely to me."

The dragon prince wasn't allowed to grip onto anything while the older woman violated him like this. He panted like a thirsty dog with how she was stirring him up. Corrin wanted to ask her to go as far as she could before she took them out, but was still too shy to do it. If he didn't say anything, Bayonetta wouldn't do it. When she took her fingers out, the Nohrian prince would whine with displeasure of the situation. However, his hole would soon be filled up with something better than her fingers.

"Hope you're ready for your present, dear. This is going to make you feel so good."

Corrin gulped as he waited in anticipation with whatever she was going to give him. His ears twitched at the sound of a contraption being turned on. He had an idea on what exactly she was going to push into him.

"C-Cere…a-are you sure that's okay?"

"Oh, I made sure it's the perfect size for you. Don't worry. You'll love it."

The dragon prince shivered anxiously for the vibrator to be forced in. The moment he felt something vibrating at his entrance, he screamed for Bayonetta to stop before she slowly shoved it into him. Unless Corrin said the safe word, she didn't need to stop. Corrin was aware of this, but the sensation he was feeling was amazing.

"Ahh! Cere! Cere!"

"Calm down, dear. Only the tip is in. You're only going to feel better when the shaft is in."

Sure enough, Bayonetta shoved more of the vibrator inside of her boyfriend until it was to the point where the whole thing was in. Bayonetta kept it out so she would have a way to pull it out. Nothing was worse than to force a toy deep down someone and having no way to take it out when all was said and done.

Once she made this precaution, Bayonetta was able to admire her work in front of her. With her boyfriend being blindfolded, naked, his hands tied behind his back and having a vibrator shoved up his ass, the Umbra Witch was prepared to continue tormenting him. If he screamed the safe word, she would have to stop, but at the same time, she was hoping he didn't.

"How do you like my favorite toy? It fits in you perfectly." The raven haired witch teased as she rested her body on top of Corrin's. "You wouldn't be cheating on me with another man, right?"

When Corrin failed to respond, Bayonetta decided to trail her fingernail across his body. He gasped at the sudden sharpness and arched his back.

"N-No! C-Cere, I-I wouldn't!"

"…Liar…" Bayonetta hummed. Her other hand traveled toward Corrin's ass and pushed the vibrator deeper into him. The dragon prince's moan was music to her ears. "Your ass is eating this toy up like it was an actual dick. We don't have sex like this, dear…"

Corrin didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted the vibrator out of him, but he found his body yearning for the sensation. He tried to move his body, but Bayonetta's weight preventing him from doing so. The older woman did notice that Corrin was trying to move his hips in futility though.

"You know people call me slutty, but look at how you're moving. You're more obsessed with dick than I am."

"N-No…that's not…ahhhhh…"

"You should have told me that this is something you would want tonight. I would have arranged things to make your wildest dreams possible."

Bayonetta smirked seeing the deep blush on Corrin's face. It was a good thing he couldn't see what was going on or he might have died from embarrassment. He could feel his entire body was on fire though.

"I did tell you when we began tonight that I would make your immortal…"

"I don't…"

Another moan escaped his lips feeling the older woman's breath touch his pointy ears. "Together forever."

"Hnnng…Cere…"

Bayonetta was feeling a little sadistic now. She had her hand head towards Corrin's hard cock and carefully stroked it. He wanted to jump, but her weight prevented him from doing even that. He gasped and whined as she rubbed her hands up his shaft. The Umbra Witch lowered her head and bit him in the back of the neck again leaving a bigger red mark than the rest.

"When the ritual is complete, you'll be mine and mine alone." She continued. She kissed the place where she just bit before placing small kisses down his back. "I will never let you go."

Bayonetta stopped stroking her boyfriend once she was forced to get off of him. Her eyes were focused on his ass and the vibrator in it. Should she pull it out and have him cum unexpectedly or…

"C-Cere, d-don't take it out!" Corrin exclaimed when he felt her hand on his ass. "P-Please keep it there!"

Who was Bayonetta to disobey the spoiled prince? Her response was a quick spank to his rear causing him to gasp.

"Remember, dear: I'm the one giving orders."

Corrin whined like a kicked puppy. He wondered what she was going to do to him now. How many bite marks were on his back at this point? Did her lipstick smear his back and blend in with the bite marks too.

"…This won't do."

The Umbra Witch glanced at the nearby mirror and noticed something was dripping. She grumbled something under her breath as she shed her costume. The Umbra Witch was dripping wet, turned on by the dragon prince she was messing with. Her body desired his cock as much as Corrin was craving.

"Looks like it's time to complete the ritual."

Corrin gulped in anticipation. Was she finally going to let him cum or…

The silver haired prince yelped when he felt the bed rustle before finding himself turned over on his back. He could feel the Umbra Witch rest on top of him as she prepared to position herself down on him.

"I hope you enjoy my lovely gift, Corrin." She hummed. "A toy cock up your cute little ass and my pussy ready to swallow your needy dick up."

Bayonetta chuckled seeing how Corrin's face turned red at this point. He really couldn't handle her describing to him her lewd intentions. If he couldn't see anything, he would simply have to imagine it, but Corrin was a dirty little dragon. He was already imagining the Umbra Witch, naked and horny for him and it hurt his lower area deeply. The young prince let out a delighted roar that he tried to hide when Bayonetta slowly slipped down on his cock. She smiled how easily she went in on the first attempt without needing to prepare herself.

"That's a good boy. You took me in on the first attempt."

Bayonetta wouldn't allow Corrin to adjust to her. She started to move her hips down on him to feel the rush that she anticipated all week. If Corrin wasn't being loud before, he was now. He could not see what his girlfriend was doing but he could hear the sound of their skin smacking together. He could feel his dick reach her womb rather easily. Despite telling Corrin that she loved the concept of making babies, Corrin knew better to not actually attempt to mate with her if he didn't want to deal with a woman's scorn.

"Corrin, your desire to mate with me is showing." She purred as she started to slow down. "If you're going to plant your seed in me, now is a good time."

"C-Cere! C-Cere…hnnnng…"

The Umbra Witch finally decided it was time to remove the blindfold from the dragon prince. She reached down and untied the blindfold. Her eyes widened seeing the expression the Nohrian prince was making. His eyes were half-lid as he stared at his lover above him. Bayonetta swore that Corrin's pupil became heart shaped when he gazed into her eyes. When he tried to call to her again, he ended up moaning instead.

"Lovely." The Umbra Witch murmured. "Keep making those adorable noises. It makes me want to gobble you up."

If Corrin was untied, he would have clung to her neck while she forced herself down on him. Bayonetta saw how the dragon prince desperately tried to sit up in hopes of having some way of clinging onto her. She decided to humor him by leaning in closer to him, so he could do whatever he wanted to her neck. She was rewarded with a small bite on her neck.

"Cere…" Corrin mumbled weakly. "T-Together…please…"

Bayonetta licked her lips liking how vicious Corrin wanted to be. If he wasn't tied up, he might have reversed the position on her.

"What do you want to do together? Do you want to be immortal together or…"

"Cum…" Corrin answered quietly as another moan escaped his lips. "Ahhh. I'm cumming…please…together…ahhh!"

Bayonetta was still feeling sadistic and wanted to continue despite Corrin's begging. Her body thought otherwise specifically her pussy that was loosening the closer she was to orgasming. She grunted slightly at the immense pleasure she was receiving.

"Impatient little dragon are you?"

Again, Bayonetta decided to pick up the pace since he asked for it. She refused to say anything as a response to his impatience. Corrin felt his entire body submit to the older woman above him. He couldn't handle her hot pussy or her large boobs that were bouncing in front of him. The Umbra Witch thought she was keeping her voice down, but she started groaning Corrin's name the closer she was to climax. It got to the point where she started resting on his body again while her hips were finishing the job. Corrin could only stare at her red lips that were whispering his name. He wanted to kiss her, but was not in the position to do so.

"C-Cere! C-Cumming!"

Bayonetta would have warned him that she was at her wit's end as well, but she assumed he knew. The raven haired witch stopped moving when Corrin came inside of her. She mewed at his hot semen filling her up. A dragon like him packed a lot of semen, so he was going to fill her until her vagina started leaking. She didn't mind too much seeing as how she was too busy calling Corrin's name before cumming as well.

Her role as the dominant vampire stalker would come to an end after she finished up. Bayonetta collapsed on top of her boyfriend and refused to move. No words were exchanged between them. Just their hearts beating together as if they were one…

"Cereza…" Corrin whispered softly to her. If he could move his arms, he would have used this opportunity to stroke her hair. "I love you."

Bayonetta muffled something in response. Despite the fact they've been dating for a while, she found it difficult to muster up the courage to say those three words straight to his face. She could tease him and say a long sentence that meant the same thing, but she simply couldn't convey the words to him during quiet moments like this. Her proud wouldn't allow it.

"…You know a vampire would never tell their prey that they're even concerned for them…right?" Bayonetta asked him.

"I…thought we were done roleplaying at this point. You are no longer…a vampire. You are my witch."

"I guess we are done…" Bayonetta grumbled as she steadily got off her boyfriend. He groaned feeling the heat leave his body. Her focus was on the toy that was still stuck in him. "I guess it means it's time to stop being a slutty dragon as well."

Corrin yelped feeling Bayonetta remove the vibrator from his ass. He was far from pleased with how hard he got from just that, but he couldn't help himself. Maybe Bayonetta would allow him to climax a third time, but she was willing to let the silver haired prince handle that himself.

"If you want a dick inside you, ask Cloud the next time you see him. I'm sure he would love to satisfy your needs."

Corrin blushed when he heard those words. He didn't have a retort as she untied him from his bindings.

"But if you provide it…I wouldn't have to…" The Nohrian prince mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing! I-I mean, your glasses fell off!"

Corrin was certain he was lying when he said that. Bayonetta was never seen without her glasses. However, when she was riding him, her glasses did indeed fall off. How she didn't notice was up in the air, but regardless, the Umbra Witch was the one blushing now as she forced Corrin to shield his eyes (even if he already saw what she looked like). She quickly snatched the glasses before puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"I was going to be nice to you and give you a third round, but since you want to be a brat about it."

"Oh, come on Cere! You look great without glasses too!" The dragon prince exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Please?"

It was a good thing that Corrin had dragon blood, or things might have gotten boring. Corrin had the endurance of a dragon meaning two rounds simply weren't enough to fulfill him. Fortunately for Corrin, Bayonetta was not an ordinary woman, and she would definitely deliver him life-lasting pleasure.

"…Alright, Corrin. Give me a few minutes before we continue."

Corrin hummed as he planted a small kiss on her cheek. The Umbra Witch's eyes widened before reverting to normal. She sighed as she tried her best to hide her blush.

"…Really…you're not supposed to treat your vampire stalker kindly. Most vampires would have killed you at this point."

"But you're not a vampire. You made me an immortal, remember? And that means we'll be together forever~" Corrin hummed.

Bayonetta chose to ignore that last statement. This was going to be a long night if he was going to say mushy stuff like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5614 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The Halloween Party reference does come from Candy Pop. That was one of my first fics returning into the Smash fandom and it concerned porn as well. I didn't want to repeat the candy theme so I tried to change it up a bit as you can see here.
> 
> 2\. Technically, Bayonetta is already a witch so it would be hard for her to be anything else for Halloween. However, when searching for costumes, I did find a picture of Vampire Bayonetta and decided to use that as a reference. The picture does use her hairstyle from the first game, so I changed only that to where she has short hair like her second game. Everything else is meant to be based on that wonderful image.
> 
> http://gelbooru.com//images/d4/7c/d47c5654d52eea4b5c7398faf58df037.jpeg?2872030


End file.
